


Dog!

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: Castle
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: Castle adopts a dog without telling Beckett. Fluff/humor





	Dog!

“Momma, dawy!” Two year old Lily exclaimed upon seeing her mother.

“Yes, baby that’s a doggy.” Kate said eyeing the medium sized black lab in her daughter’s play room. In their loft. A dog in her home. A dog she had never seen or heard of before.

The dog came over and licked Kate. She rubbed the dog before getting up to find Castle.

“Momma go?”

“Momma’s going to find daddy.”

“I go.” Beckett picked up her little girl and with the dog in tow she went to find her husband.

 

“Castle!”

Castle spun around in his chair, very aware that he was in trouble. Not that he wasn’t expecting her to be mad or maybe just surprised, but he had hoped maybe she’d approve of a dog?

“There’s a dog in our loft.” She paused, “Where did the dog come from?”

“The humane society.”

“And why is he,” She looked over at the dog, “she why is she here?“ She pressed.

“She needed a good home and Lily and Biscuit were instant buddies, so we adopted him.” Castle smiled sheepishly.

“You adopted a dog.”

“Well actually we adopted a dog. Her name’s Biscuit. She’s four.” 

“We adopted Biscuit without discussing getting a dog? Castle!”

“Lily and I are taking full responsibility, promise, Kate. You don’t have to do anything but let her live here. Please, Beckett, let us keep the dog?”

“Peas!” Lily exclaimed not really understanding what was going on.

Kate glared at her husband. Their daughter had already fallen in love with this admittedly very cute dog and how was she supposed to say no now?

“Fine. You can keep the dog. But Rick, you’re walking this dog. She better not have an accident in this house. One toddler is more than enough.” She warned him but she got the sense he wasn’t listening anymore.

“Does that mean Lil’s our one and done?”

“Didn’t I just let you keep the dog?”

 


End file.
